User blog:Thetmartens/Cards Against Death Battle Fanon
Yeah yeah I know, there's already a blog about this one. Point is it's dead and outdated. So while Sans, Friendly, Batter, Hipper and I were fooling around in Cards against Humanity, We (Mainly IIRC it was Sans) and I decided - What if there was a DBFW Card pack? There's not much else I can say to this besides that I would love to see your ideas for cards. A note for people who don't know Cards Against Humanity. Black Cards are questions. These usually have to have blanks in them (i.e. "____ is the worst in bed."), Though there are ones where it can be straight questions, (i.e. "What's the worst in bed?"). It's possible to have multiple blanks in a black card. White Cards are the answers. Simple as that. Below I'll put down my current ideas for Black and White Cards. Feel free to post your own ideas in the comments! It can be anything DEATH BATTLE related, or one of the little shenanigans/memes from the chat etc. Black Cards *_ Solos by quality. *My next Death Battle will surpass the other one by including _! *_ Never does his job. *_ Sucked my dick behind a 7/11. *_ Stomps TOAA *_ was banned for _ *_ wins via _ *_ VS _ ? *The latest user to get banned is _ . *My new OC is _ . *Quaunt was banned for _ ? *I'm pretty sure _ is _ level. *The next DB is _ VS _ ! Hype! *He's _ and I'm _ . It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! *My TN Tourney is based on _ . *Why does everybody use _ in fights?! *What do you look for in a waifu?_ *Call the chat mods - there's _ in chat! *_ needs to lose via _ . *_ x _ . The next best ship? *The calc was debunked by _ . *~ _ has joined the chat. ~ *~ _ has been banned by _ .~ *_ and _ kiss passionately under the moonlight. *_ was unable to start a fire. *This drama over _ needs to end! *I'll leave a roast about _ on _'s wall. *_ cut me with that edge. *My Stand's name is _. *And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for _! *Join Club _ today, Mac! *I need _ in my life. *Everyone in Uganda knows _ ! *Only _ can defeat Ganon! *_ and _ have a lewd PM discussion. *What's the newest char meme again?_ White Cards *Another fucking RWBY Stomp fight *JoJo Stomp Fights *The Wild West of Chatzy *JIMMY REX!!!!!! *Surrounding Quaunt with Palucina pictures *Alaska's Fanfics *Joke Bans *H.G. Lina *LondeN *Waifu Simulator *Being drunk on chat *Chat Hunger Games *DBFW Ships *Yandere!Blake *RAYquazaman *TeenGohanFighter *Foxy VS King Ghidorah *JoJo Fanfics *Seth the Programmer *Boomstick's Ex-Wife *ScrewAttack Yang *Ben's STUPID FACE AND HIS STUPID CAR *Alaska x Gog x Time Fanfics *Ghost x Blake *Beating Edge Jokes into the ground *Para's stash of Fedoras *Ari's immensely overwhelming smugness *Another JOG sock *Another Foote sock *Saitama *EVIL CRAIG! *Stuttering Craig *Wiz *Boomstick *Fazzy Bear *A FANDOM User *Waluigi's Omniversal Foot *Raindrops *Thet's Dragon Body Pillow *Goku VS Superman *Shitposting *Char's RNG Plays *THAT MAN *Pope Elmo *Mexican Batman *40 Cakes *Tifa's Neck *ZA WARUDO! *Shrek-It Ralph *Intense Dabbing *reference *Thet's sass *Trinidad *Android 18 absorbing energy *Vore *Thet ships Dracarc so hard it catches fire *Soul forcing memes *THIS HUNGER GAMES IS RIGGED! *Yandere Serene Category:Blog posts